Power Scaling for my stories
by Corey19
Summary: This is where I scale the characters in my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Scaling characters in All-Verses Protectors part 1**

**Luffy**

**Attack Potency: Large mountain level+ in base form, small island level in Second Gear, small island level+ in Third Gear, island level in Gear 4 forms**

**Speed: Sub-relativistic in base form, sub-relativistic+ in Second Gear, relativistic+ in Gear 4 forms**

**Durability: Large mountain level+ in base form, small island level in Second Gear, island level in Gear 4 forms**

**Lifting Strength: Class G in base form and Second Gear, class T in Gear 4 forms**

**Striking Strength: Large mountain class in base form, small island class in Second Gear and Third Gear, island class in Gear 4 forms**

**Range: Up to tens of kilometers.**

**Intelligence: Combat genius, not so bright outside of combat'**

**Stamina: Immense**

**Lewis**

**Attack Potency: Large city level+, Multi-Omniverse level+ with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Speed: High hypersonic, irrelevant with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Durability: Large city level+, Multi-Omniverse level+ with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Lifting Strength: Class P, irrelevant with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Striking Strength: Large city class, Multi-Omniverse class with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Range: Thousands of kilometers, irrelevant with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

**Intelligence: Genius and very creative**

**Stamina: Metahuman, infinite with the Relic of Ultimate Power**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omega Omnisphere Defenders Goku's and Vegeta's scaling:**

**Goku's and Vegeta's attack potency: Base Form- Multi Omniverses level, Super Saiyan 1-2: Multi Omniverses level+, Super Saiyan 3: Low Omnisphere level+****, Super Saiyan 4: Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan 5: Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan 6: High Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan God: High Omnisphere level+, ****Super God 2-3: Multi Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan God 4-6: Multi Omnisphere level+****, ****Super Saiyan Blue: Low Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Blue 2: Low Omega Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan Blue 3: Omega Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan Blue 4: High Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Blue 5-6 and Ultra Instinct and Mastered Ultra Instinct: Multi Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Omni God 1-6: Multi Omega Omnisphere level+**

**Speed: Base-Super Saiyan Omni God irrelevant**

**Stamina: Infinite**

**Lifting Strength: Base-Super Saiyan Omni God irrelevant**

**Striking Strength: Base-Super Saiyan 2-multi omniversal class, Super Saiyan 3-low omnisphere class, Super Saiyan 4 and 5-omnisphere class, Super Saiyan 6 and god-high omnisphere class, Super Saiyan God 2-6- multi omnisphere class, Super Saiyan Blue-2-low omega omnisphere class, Super Saiyan Blue 3- omega omnisphere class, Super Saiyan Blue 4-high omnisphere class, Super Saiyan Blue 5-6 and Super Saiyan Omni God 1-6 and Ultra Instinct and Mastered Ultra Instinct- multi omega omnisphere class**

**Durability: ****Base Form- Multi Omniverses level, Super Saiyan 1-2: Multi Omniverses level+, Super Saiyan 3: Low Omnisphere level+****, Super Saiyan 4: Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan 5: Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan 6: High Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan God: High Omnisphere level+, ****Super God 2-3: Multi Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan God 4-6: Multi Omnisphere level+****, ****Super Saiyan Blue: Low Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Blue 2: Low Omega Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan Blue 3: Omega Omnisphere level+, ****Super Saiyan Blue 4: High Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Blue 5-6 and Ultra Instinct and Mastered Ultra Instinct: Multi Omega Omnisphere level, ****Super Saiyan Omni God 1-6: Multi Omega Omnisphere level+**

**Range: Base-Super Saiyan Omni God 6- Irrevelant**

**Goku's intelligence: He becomes more wise and mature and smarter and a little more serious throughout the trillion years**

**Vegeta's intelligence: He not as prideful as he used to be and won't let pride get in the way and he is more mature and wise and smarter**


	3. Chapter 3

**All-Verses Troopers:**

**Sazuku:**

**Attack Potency: High apexverse level in base form, multi-apexverse verse level in Dark Form, multi-apexverse level+ in God Mode, low xennaverse level+ in Dark God Mode**

**Speed: Immeasurable**

**Durability: ****High apexverse level in base form, multi-apexverse level in Dark Form, multi-apexverse level+ in God Mode, low xennaverse level+ in Dark God Mode**

**Lifting Strength: High apexversal in base form, multi-apexversal in Dark Form and God Mode, low xennaverse in Dark God Mode**

**Striking Strength: High apexverse class in base form, multi-apexverse class in Dark Form and God mode, low xennaversal class in Dark God Mode**

**Stamina: Infinite**

**Range: Apexversal in base form and Dark Form and God Mode, xennaversal in Dark God Mode **

**Intelligence: Supergenius**

**Wedall:**

**Attack potency: High cetaverse level+**

**Intelligence: Genius **

**Durability: High cetaverse level+**

**Speed: Immeasurable**

**Stamina: Infinite **

**Range: Cetaversal **

**Lifting strength: High cetaversal **

**Striking strength: High cetaverse class**

**Race:**

**Attack potency: Multi-xennaverse level**

**Intelligence: An idiot**

**Range: Standard melee range**

**Lifting strength: Low endlessversal **

**Striking strength: Endlessverse class**

**Stamina: Demigod **

**Durability: Multi-xennaverse level**


End file.
